Along with the now-ubiquitous use of wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, has come an increase in automobile accidents allegedly caused in part by distracted drivers operating their automobiles while simultaneously using cellular phones. In fact, some studies have suggested that operation of an automobile while talking on a cellular phone can be as dangerous or more dangerous than operating an automobile while under the influence of alcohol.
To help prevent further accidents, some communities have banned the use of cellular phones while driving, requiring the automobile operator to pull the car over to the side of the road prior to operating the cell phone. The observance of traffic laws is notoriously poor, however, and it can be expected that not every citizen will obey such new ordinances. Thus, there is a need to provide a more reliable means for prevention of the operation of the car and cellphone simultaneously.
Additionally, the increased use of wireless communication devices has so invaded everyday life, that many users seem to be unable to go anywhere without talking on their phone, much to the annoyance of those around them. In theaters, restaurants, or courtrooms, for example, the use of such devices can be annoying and may consequently be banned by the management of such establishments. Again, given human nature, reliance only on people obeying rules is often insufficient to prevent all use of the offending devices. Thus, the ability to selectively prevent the use of wireless communication devices within certain confines or under certain conditions is desirable.